Alguien mejor que él
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ SesshiKik ]] InuYasha ya escogió, y Kikyou deberá conformarse con su soledad. Hasta que alguien inesperado aparezca frente a ella
1. Sufriendo por el hanyou

**¡Buenas, buenas, gente feliz!**

**Este es mi primer fic de InuYasha, jejeje n-n Y... no me gustó como quedó, francamente ù-u encuentro que esta algo plano... pero decidí subirlo para escuchar "la voz del pueblo" n-n Por cierto... ¡Yo soy super-fan del InuxKik! Pero tenía esta idea atravezada en la cabeza hace tiempo... de todos modos, encuentro que el youkai y la miko harían buena pareja... aunque en este fic no les hago mucha justicia**

**Ok, lean para poder saber como quedó n.n**

* * *

**Alguien mejor que él**

**Cap I - Sufriendo por el hanyou**

Se sentía completamente destrozada. Lo sospechaba desde hacía mucho, pero oír aquella declaración de los mismos labios del hanyou había sido cien, mil, un millón de veces peor.

_Lo lamento mucho, Kikyou, pero... creo que ahora quiero a otra persona_

Ni siquiera necesitaba oír el nombre de esa persona. Su reencarnación. La nueva miko. Esa a la que todos adoraban por su forma de ser tan encantadora... esos encantos que terminaron seduciendo a InuYasha

A SU InuYasha

Detuvo su rápida caminata a travez del bosque espeso y oscuro, intentando recobrar el aliento. Su mirada se elevó hasta el cielo, del cual no se podía distinguir mucho debido al denso follaje de los árboles. Sintió como sus ojos lentamente se iban humedeciendo...

-No seas ridícula... - escuchó una voz fría, carente de expresión, a su derecha. Tensó el arco, apuntando con una de sus flechas a la persona que le hablaba

O mejor dicho, al youkai

-Sesshoumaru... - murmuró la miko. Notó de inmediato que tenía la voz levemente quebrada, y se esforzó por convertirla en el tono firme que le caracterizaba - ¿Que haces aquí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, el amo puede caminar por donde le plazca - le respondió Jaken, haciendo un gesto despectivo

A pesar de su estado anímico, Kikyou no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de desprecio

-No te estaba preguntando a ti - aclaró la miko - A menos que... - volvió su mirada hacia el youkai - él sea tan miedica que sus sirvientes tienen que hablar por él

Kikyou notó que los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron un poco, de forma casi indistinguible, mostrando sorpresa. Los ojos de Jaken tambien lo hicieron, claro que de una manera mucho más notoria

-¡Como te atreves hablar asi del amo Sesshoumaru? - Tartamudeó, al parecer demasiado impactado para hablar correctamente - ¿No te das cuenta que si el amo se decidiera podría...?

-Ya basta, Jaken

Tanto Jaken como Kikyou se volvieron hacia Sesshoumaru, quien sonreía. De una manera arrogante, pero sonreía. Una sonrisa tan parecida a la que en ocaciones esbozaba su medio-hermano... a Kikyou el estómago le dió un vuelco por la emoción

El youkai pareció notarlo, y expandió aún más aquella sonrisa

-Jaken, ve con Rin. Déjame a solas con la miko

-¿Qué? Pero amo bonito...

-Ya te dije que hacer, Jaken - contestó Sesshoumaru, alzandó levemente el tono de voz

Jaken se alejó murmurando algo sobre amos tiranos y mikos estúpidas. Sólo cuando desapareció tras unos matorrales, se dejaron de oír sus siseos y el bosque quedó nuevamente en silencio. La mirada de Kikyou se topó con la de Sesshoumaru. Sonrió, manteniendo su postura indiferente

-¿Que haces aquí? - volvió a repetir su pregunta. Sesshoumaru hizo una suave expresión de aburrimiento antes de responder

-Jaken me contó que mi querido hermanito y tú habían cortado. Que tú habías entrado al bosque como alma en pena... - miró hacia el cielo - quería ver a la poderosa miko Kikyou completamente destrozada por un bueno para nada

Rápidamente, la flecha de Kikyou volvía a apuntar al youkai. Este volvió a mirar a la miko, sonriendo, no sólo con los ojos, sino que tambien con la mirada. Las manos de la chica temblaban del coraje y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas

-¡Viniste aquí para burlarte? - exclamó Kikyou, sintiendo como se llenaba de distintos sentimientos...

Odio, vergüenza, humillación...

Dolor. Mucho dolor

-Claro que no - Sesshoumaru parpadeó un par de veces - Vine para que abrieras los ojos

-¿Abrir los ojos? - la miko bajó un poco su arco - ¿A que te refieres?

-Tú nunca te has merecido a mi pequeño hermano, miko - la mirada del youkai se volvió tan intensa que Kikyou no pudo sostenerla - Tú te mereces algo mejor - Kikyou levantó la vista y le sonrió con burla

-Como se nota que usted no entiende nada de amores, señor youkai. Lamentablemente, uno no escoge de quien se enamora - Kikyou sintió que había logrado ganar la discución, pero se sorprendió al ver que Sesshoumaru tambien sonreía

-Patéticos humanos - comentó - con todas esas cursilerias de las mariposas en el estómago - transformó su voz para fingir un tono entre triste y decepcionado - y yo que pensé que eras distinta a ellos.

-Pues no - contestó Kikyou, sintiendo que toda la calma que aparentaba frente al youkai empezaba a desmoronarse. Apretó los puños con fuerza, y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen - no soy más que una patética humana. Me enamoré de un estúpido, lo acabo de comprobar, pues me abandonó por esa, por esa... imbécil. Y lo peor es que no lo puedo odiar, no puedo... - intentó continuar, pero un sollozo ahogó sus palabras

No podía ver mucho, ya que sus lágrimas empañaban su visión, pero sintió que Sesshoumaru se había acercado. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Al levantar la vista, vió en aquellos ojos dorados un destello de ternura que sólo le había visto a...

-InuYasha... - susurró la miko, sintiendo que la invadía un profundo sopor

Antes de caer dormida, alcanzó a escuchar una voz carente de expresión murmurar "Tonta..."

* * *

**Oo llegaste aquí! Te admiro, yo que tu habría salido corriendo xD Bueno, como lo lograste, te rogaria que malgastes un minuto más de tu tiempo y me dejes un review, haciendo click en el botón "Go" más abajo n-n**

**(Tomen en cuenta lo mucho que me costó dejar a InuYasha con esa zo... con Kagome ¬¬)**

**Lo más probable es que el fic dure unos dos capítulos más... o puede que sea un fic más largo, pero eso depende de los reviews ;3**

**Adiozito!**


	2. Aliados

Buenas buenísimas! Si, lo sé, deberían sodomizarme a cuchillazos por haber tardado tanto u-u Pero heme aquí, con el segundo capítulo de "Alguien mejor que él", el fic sensación del verano (no me hagan caso xD) Os agradezco infinitamente el ENORME apoyo que le dieron a este humilde fanfic, más aun teniendo en cuenta que el SesshoumaruxKikyou no es una pareja muy común que digamos... pero que es genial, es genial ¡Y que nadie lo niegue! xD

Bueno, en este capítulo no pasa mucho u-u no esperen romance ni nada en él... ok, ok, quizás se les haga un poco pesado, pero necesitaba crear un vínculo entre Sesshi y Kikyou-san, más allá de que ella sea "la ex-novia de mi odiado medio-hermano" xD (parece título de comedia gringa xD)

Okap... les dejó en paz

_InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Pero me regaló los derechos de autor de Kikyou! n0n (ya quisiera...)_

* * *

**Alguien mejor que él**

**Cap II - Aliados**

El dolor que agobiaba su cabeza era casi insoportable. Se llevó una mano a su frente, soltanto un leve quejido involuntario. No abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Los sentía pesados. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así? No lograba recordarlo. En realidad, no lograba recordar nada. En su mente sólo estaban los malestares que sentía físicamente. En su cabeza, y en su espalda. La superficie sobre la que se encontraba recostada era dura, fría, incómoda.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y parpadeó un par de veces. Por lo poco que lograba ver, se encontraba en la habitación de alguna casa. Todo estaba en penumbras, a excepción por algunos leves rayos de Luna que caían a travez de una pequeña ventana. Estaba tendida sobre el suelo de una madera sin limpiar, y al dar un suave resoplido, levantó un pequeño montón de polvo que la hizo estornudar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó una voz suave desde su izquierda, haciendo que se sobresaltara. No había notado ninguna presencia dentro de la habitación, pero al voltear, pudo ver a una pequeña niña de cuclillas a su lado. No podía ver sus facciones debido a la oscuridad, pero sí pudo ver el destello de inocente preocupación que titilaba en sus ojos avellana.

Le dedicó una breve sonrisa para tranquilizarla, a pesar de que dudaba que pudiese verla.

- Si, estoy bien - murmuró. Intentó incorporarse, sin mucho éxito. Tenía todo su cuerpo entumecido. - ¿Donde estamos?

- En el bosque aun - le contestó la niña. - El señor Sesshoumaru encontró esta cabaña y nos pidió al señor Jaken y a mi que nos quedásemos aquí y la cuidáramos mientras él no estuviese.

La miko sacudió la cabeza. Sesshoumaru. Los recuerdos comenzaban a volver a su cabeza. Su encuentro con el youkai en el bosque. La humillación que le hizo pasar, al mostrarse débil ante él. InuYasha. InuYasha y la nueva miko juntos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, al sentir las conocidas punzadas de la tristeza golpeándole el pecho. La niña a su lado pareció percatarse de su cambio de ánimo y apoyó su pequeña mano sobre su hombro, gesto que pocas personas se habían atrevido a hacer.

- Esta fría - comentó la pequeña. Kikyou sonrió con un poco de amargura. Su cuerpo no era más que huesos y barro. Era imposible que irradiara un poco de calor a los demás. Incluso su carácter era ahora más frío y distante del que poseía cuando estaba realmente viva.

Se sintió golpeada nuevamente por una ola de recuerdos, de tiempos mejores. Y deseo salir pronto de allí. No quería ver la expresión de Sesshoumaru si notaba aquella nostalgia detrás de sus ojos oscuros.

Tomó con suavidad la mano de la niña, que aun se mantenía sobre su hombro, y la acarició. Le dedicó una sonrisa mucho más cálida de lo que acostumbraba.

- Por favor, déjame sola un momento - pidió. La pequeña asintió con energía, y con pasos rápidos salió del lugar.

Con algo de dificultad, la miko logró moverse hasta la pared de la habitación, para así poder apoyar su espalda sobre esta y mantenerse sentada sin esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Rápidamente, sus serpientes cazadoras de almas comenzaron a buscar alimento para su espíritu.

**oOooOooOo**

Se sentía mucho mejor. Sus serpientes le habían llevado una gran cantidad de almas que consiguieron despertar su cuerpo. Ya estaba lista para irse.

Sesshoumaru aun no había llegado. Perfecto. No deseaba ver su cara. No deseaba hablar con él, ni nada.

Lo mejor era salir rápidamente.

Se levantó y escrutó con su mirada la habitación. Sus ojos se habían habituado a las penumbras, y pudo distinguir su arco, apoyado contra la pared, junto a la cama. Kikyou lo tomó y se dirigió a la puerta.

La habitación que venía a continuación tambien era pequeña, y pudo distinguir en solo un vistazo a la niña, durmiendo sobre un viejo asiento, y a Jaken, dormitando junto a la puerta de salida.

Caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta la puerta, intentando no despertar a ninguno de los dos integrantes del grupo de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, unos tablones viejos de los tantos que conformaban el suelo, lo impidieron, crujiendo apenas la miko apoyó su peso sobre ellos. No fue un ruido muy fuerte, pero consiguió sacudir a Jaken de su siesta.

- ¿Eh? Q-Que... - tartamudeó aun algo dormido, despertándose completamente al distinguir a Kikyou despierta - ¿Que haces, miko?

- Busco la salida - respondió neutralmente, sin deseos de trenzarse en una nueva discución. Sólo quería alejarse, _alejarse..._

- No puedes irte - declaró el otro, levantándose y alzando la mirada para enfrentar a la miko - Órdenes del amo Sesshoumaru

¿Órdenes de que se quedara allí?. Era imposible. Sintió como el enfado crecía en ella. Su mirada se ensombreció.

- No me puede impedir que me vaya - le respondió a Jaken - Hazte a un lado

- Yo recibo órdenes del amo Sesshoumaru, no de una miko tonta... - comenzó Jaken, hasta que el arco tensado de Kikyou apuntándolo le ordenó guardar silencio.

- Hazte a un lado - repitió con voz calma la miko. Notó como Jaken titubeaba, entre el miedo de morir allí y el terror de tener que enfrentar la ira de su amo si es que la miko se marchaba, pero eso no la sensibilizó.

La puerta se abrió.

- Deja eso - ordenó la voz fría del Sesshoumaru desde la entrada.

Kikyou levantó su mirada de Jaken para fijarla en los ojos dorados que la miraban con frialdad. Y en lugar de obedecer, se limitó a tensar aun más el arco.

- Oblígame - le respondió en tono seco.

Todo sucedió muy rápido para ella. En un momento, Sesshoumaru había desaparecido frente a ella, y antes de lograr ponerse en guardia, sintió la mano del youkai aferrándose a su cuello.

Dolía. Ardía. Sentía como el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones. Tosió, al tiempo que sus manos dejaban caer el arco para lograr apartar al youkai que la apresaba, sin conseguirlo. Intentó gritar, decir algo, no sabía qué, pero de su garganta no salieron más que unos murmullos ahogados.

Notó como unas cuantas almas comenzaban a huir de su cuerpo. Así como la sensación de dolor iba siendo reemplazada por una especie de letargo. Ya no había escapatoria alguna. Sesshoumaru la mataría. Y se sorprendió al notar como no sintió temor ante esta perspectiva.

¿Qué le ataba a este mundo?

InuYasha... que se había ido con otra.

Y tan repentinamente como la había sujetado, la mano que le apresaba la soltó, dejándola caer en forma brusca al suelo.

Se llevó una mano al cuello, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Sus ojos se elevaron para poder observar a Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, este ya no la miraban, sino que había dado media vuelta y se dirigía a los otros.

- Jaken, Rin; salgan. Ya nos vamos

Jaken asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, echándole una última mirada de desprecio a la miko, al tiempo que apuraba a Rin, quien parecía estar recien despertando, a atravezar la puerta de salida.

El youkai no se movió. Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de voltearse hacia Kikyou. Ella le mantuvo la mirada firme, a pesar de sentirse interiormente humillada por la facilidad en que Sesshoumaru logró vencerla.

- Eso que hiciste - comenzó Sesshoumaru, haciendo refulgir los ojos dorados - fue estúpido

"Lo sé" pensó la miko, aunque no se molestó en expresarle aquel comentario al youkai. Se limitó a seguir observándole con mirada inexpresiva, como si la opinión de él le resbalara.

- Aunque tambien fuiste valiente. Un humano común y corriente no me hubiese desafiado tan descaradamente. Claro que, la gran mayoría de las veces, valentía y estupidez van de la mano

Sesshoumaru apartó los ojos de Kikyou y los dejó vagar en forma indiferente por la estancia. La miko deseaba saber a dónde deseaba llegar el youkai con esa conversación. Pero no quizo preguntárselo directamente. No tenía ánimos de poner a prueba la paciencia de su acompañante.

Kikyou fijó su mirada en el paisaje que se extendía por una de las mugrientas ventanas, aparentando indiferencia, tal como lo hacía el youkai frente a ella. No tardó mucho en sentir la mirada fría de aquellos ojos posada sobre ella.

- Ven con nosotros

No era tanto una propuesta, sino que una afirmación. Una orden. La miko le miró con sorpresa.

- Pero¿Que...?

- No te conviene andar viajando sola, y lo sabes - hizo una pausa. Kikyou admitió que Sesshoumaru tenía razón. Su fuerza espiritual había disminuido considerablemente despues del breve encuentro con InuYasha el día anterior. - Si sabes lo que te conviene, aceptarás - concluyó, dirigiendose a la puerta.

La miko se levantó, observando como Sesshoumaru abría la puerta y desaparecía tras ella, sin molestarse en voltear para ver si ella le seguía o no. Parecía completamente indiferente a su decisión. Y lo seguro es que así fuera.

Titubeó sólo un instante. Al momento, recogió su arco y le siguió, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Pero al menos era mejor que quedarse allí sola, nuevamente.

TBC...

* * *

Si. El último párrafo del capítulo quedó feo Oo (compadezcanse de mi y no me digan que TODOS los párrafos quedaron feos, plix ¡-¡) 

Jejejejejejejeje... eso es todo-todito por el momento n-n como vieron, Rin se hará amiga de Kikyou-san... y servirá de unión para la relación que se irá formando entre la miko y Sexymaru n0n Lo siento, fans del Sesshi/Rin, pero esa pareja no me agrada u-u y no, no porque crea que es muy pervertido (la verdad he leído tantas cosas entre rapes, shotas e incestos que ya nada "pervertido" me espanta xD), sino que simplemente pienso que Sesshi a Rin le tiene un cariño de padre (vaya padre! quiero un papi así D) y Rin a Sesshi una especie de... admiración, sumado a algo de agradecimiento Oo es mi punto de vista

Listop, ahora si me marcho. Miren que tengo una tendalada de fics que actualizar y otros que crear x0x moriré sin ver todas mis obras completas

Y... obviamente. Miles de agradecimientos, besos, abrazos, acosos sexuales (broma) y demases a **1FSakuraC1, Shingryu Inazuma, Amy Gora, La poderosa miko Kikyo, hades2006, vicky kou, Kashou No Tsuki, Sweet Ruby Moon, Marion Mayfair, Basileia Daidouji, SaMa, El Guardian Negro, Rosa, MadamKikyo, Katty, Karina, Dayan, umineko-chan **y **Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-** n-n lamento no haber respondido sus reviews, os aseguro que desde ahora comenzaré a usar eso del "Reply" o a enviar mails a quienes me dejen su dirección n.n y quienes no dejen nada con que comunicarme (los Super-NN) los responderé clandestinamente entre mis notas de autor xD

Vayanse por la sombrita!

**P.D: Dejen reviews n.n si lo hacen, prometo actualización para el 3 de Marzo... si, falta un poco musho, pero prefiero daros tiempo xD si no lo hacen... da igual, flojear con la actualización de mis fics es una de mis especialidades xD**


	3. Frío azote

**- Se asoma con precaución - Hola, ¿hay alguien? - suenan los grillos-**

**Ya, vale... lo se, no me miren así. Tardé. Y realmente lo lamento a mares, en serio. ¿A poco creen que es agradable saber que tienes un fic que te gusta mucho tirado? Ya di algunas razones en la notita, jejejeje. Y os pido perdón por dar fechas engañosas de actualización... pero, ¡ey! que yo no domino mis escritos, ellos me dominan a mi. ¡Maldición!**

**Pues aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, casi tres meses despues de lo prometido. Gomen. Intenté arreglarlo con un capi más largo, pero no pude. Gomen, pero mi imaginación dice ¡basta! y es basta u.u Aquí se mete un poquito más InuYasha y tambien se le ve algo a Kagomerra. Jojo, ustedes saben, quiero hacerlos sufrir a ambos. ¡Por hacer sufrir a la bella Kikyou!**

**Uhm... os dejo. Espero me perdonen, jejeje.**

_InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Si fuera mio, Kagome moriría de manera asquerosamente cruel, muajajajajaja! -recupera la compostura- ejem, ejem -tose pa' disimular-_

* * *

**Alguien mejor que él**

**III. Frío azote**

Adelante caminaba Sesshoumaru. Su imponente presencia hubiese destacado aún sin ir a la cabeza del pequeño grupo. Con los ojos ámbar fijos en la espesura del bosque, iba a paso ligero a travez de la maleza y ramas caídas.

Unos pocos pasos atrás de él le seguía Jaken, tirando las riendas del youkai-caballo de dos cabezas. Su mirada iba fija en su señor, atento a cualquier gesto que le hiciese entender que necesitaba su ayuda. De vez en cuando, eso sí, volteaba la cabeza para vigilar a Rin y mirar con desprecio a la miko.

Rin iba montada, como era su costumbre. Sujetándose levemente de las riendas del "caballo", sus ojos avellana vagaban entretenidos de un lado a otro en la espesura. Solía dedicar sonrisas y comentarios a Jaken cada vez que este la miraba: se notaba que le guardaba cariño.

Cerrando la marcha iba la nueva integrante del grupo. La miko errante, Kikyou. Llevaba en el rostro su habitual expresión indiferente, a pesar de que en su cabeza bullían tantas interrogantes que ni siquiera podía darles un orden para ser respondidas. Su vista estaba fija hacía el frente, por lo que podía apreciar com mayor claridad era la larga melena plateada de Sesshoumaru, que se agitaba con su andar.

Era el medio hermano de InuYasha... y tan distintos. InuYasha era impaciente, mientras que Sesshoumaru poseía frialdad perfecta. InuYasha estaba hecho de fuego apasionado, mientras que Sesshoumaru era hielo eterno irrompible.

InuYasha sabía amar. Sesshoumaru... lo dudaba mucho.

_Le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva al hanyou que estaba a su lado. InuYasha sólo sacudió la cabeza, como apartando un mosquito, e hizo con la boca un gesto de irritabilidad._

_- Bien, estoy aquí - habló Kikyou. - ¿Qué deseabas decirme? No tengo tiempo. La Shikon no Tama no se cuidará por si sola - le comentó, volteando para acariciar el tronco del árbol que tenía a su lado. Era un cerezo completamente florecido. Sus ramas se mecían suavemente producto del viento, provocando que unos cuantos pétalos calleran sobre ambos. La miko atrapó uno con sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro. El hanyou los apartó de modo brusco._

_- ¿Y bien? - volvió a hablar Kikyou, dejando caer los pétalos al suelo y poniéndose en puntas de pie para intentar alcanzar una de las ramas cargadas de flores. _

_- ¿Te gustan esas cosas? - preguntó de repente InuYasha. Ella lo miró de reojo, sin dejar su labor, la que le estaba resultando complicada debido a la elevada altura del árbol._

_- Pues si - respondió. - Son hermosas... ¿a ti no te gustan, InuYasha?_

_Con un ágil salto, el hanyou trepó por el árbol, bajando casi inmediatamente. En sus manos llevaba varias ramas, formando un precioso ramo de tonalidades claras. Las observó detenidamente._

_- Ahora me gustan - respondió, alargándolas hacia la miko. Esta las cogió con manos temblorosas._

_- Gracias - susurró, con un leve rubor, mientras inhalaba con fuerza la fragancia de las flores. Cerró los ojos. Era delicioso._

_- Claro que tu me pareces mucho más hermosa que esas flores_

_Los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron de sorpresa, pero InuYasha ya se había marchado._

- ¿Que hace, amo Sesshoumaru?

Sólo alcanzó a sentir una breve presencia. Kikyou parpadeó y pudo ver frente a ella al taiyoukai, mirándola con frialdad y ¿molestia? Sólo fue un segundo. Al siguiente la mano derecha del medio hermano de su amor se dirigía con fuerza hacía su rostro.

Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Pero no llegó nada.

Los abrió con lentitud y pudo ver que Sesshoumaru aún tenía su mano en gesto de golpe, pero lo había dejado quieto. Atrás de él, Jaken y Rin observaban con expresión de asombro.

- ¿Pretendías golpearme nuevamente, youkai? - dijo en un susurro peligroso la miko, con los ojos centelleantes de furia. Sabía que no podía confiar en él, y aun así se dejó dominar por el peso de los recuerdos. Peor, recuerdos que la enlazaban a InuYasha. Y por la mirada que le dirigía Sesshoumaru, supo que él también lo sabía.

El silencio que se creó fue tenso. La mano de la miko estaba preparada para coger su arco y sus flechas. No importaba que el youkai fuera más poderoso, no permitiría que la siguiera humillando de esa manera.

- ¿No vas a responder? - atacó nuevamente, esta vez su voz convertida en un tono desgarrado. El youkai hizo una mueca con los labios.

- Das lástima - le respondió, mirándola fijamente. El azote que le produjeron esas palabras no se podía comparar a un dolor físico. Era mucho peor. Ya se lo había dicho antes, pero ahora... ahora el tono en que se lo decía era mil veces más despreciativo, mil veces más frío... e incluso compasivo. - Abre los ojos de una vez. Será la única vez que te lo diga. Las próximas... - dejó la frase en suspenso, pero Kikyou recordó el ataque en la cabaña y el ademán de golpe que acababa de hacerle, y pudo crear una idea de lo que le sucedería.

Y no iba a permitir que ese youkai viniese a dominarla como si fuese su títere.

- No me vengas con eso - su tono volvía a ser monocorde, constrastando con lo que expresaba su cuerpo: sus manos estaban firmemente apretadas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. - No eres más que un débil que se refugia en su fuerza de youkai para fingir que es feliz. - no supo de donde salió eso, pero Sesshoumaru se volvió a mirarla, y su destello dorado la hicieron estremecer de miedo repentino, pero no se arrepintió: una maniática alegría se apoderó de ella, viendo que había dado al fin en el clavo.

**oOoOoOo**

InuYasha se detuvo. Un repentino presentimiento había caído sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

Kikyou... sentía, _sabía _que estaba en peligro.

Alzó su nariz y olfateó, intentando detectar su tan peculiar fragancia. El pecho le dolía, y el miedo se acogió en él: Kikyou estaba en peligro, tenía que salvarla. Y su olor... venía de pocos kilómetros más allá, dentro del bosque.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, se internó dentro de la oscura espesura.

- ¡InuYasha! - llamó Kagome. Al ver que el hanyou la ignoraba, le siguió a paso rápido.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! - gritó Rin.

Un youkai curiosamente parecido a un hipogrifo, sólo que sin alas, se había lanzado en veloz galope hacía Sesshoumaru. Este, sin embargo, logró esquivarlo con agilidad. Calló unos pocos metros más allá, al tiempo que sacaba su espada. El hipogrifo sacudió su cola y embistió nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru agitó la espada y una mortal onda de energía se dirigió hacia aquel ser, pero una barrera de intenso gris surgió a su alrededor y eliminó el efecto.

Los ojos del taiyoukai se abrieron de asombro, al tiempo que el hipogrifo sacudía su cabeza y de ella salía un gas azulado con aspecto venenoso, que logró esquivar mediante un salto. El bicho, lanzando un poderoso bramido, dio un gran salto intentando golpear al otro youkai.

Una flecha surgió entonces de la nada, y el hipogrifo dio un chillido de dolor al tiempo que caía al suelo. Sesshoumaru pudo ver como Kikyou volvía a cargar su arco y apuntaba hacía el bicho nuevamente.

- ¿Que haces? - preguntó Sesshoumaru con tono indiferente, aunque sus ojos ahora destelleaban de furia: odiaba que se involucraran en sus batallas.

- Te salvo la vida, youkai. Deberías agradecermelo - respondió fríamente Kikyou, sin perder de vista al hipogrifo, que se había levantado y comenzaba un ir y venir frente a ella. Sorpresivamente, el ser comenzó a correr en su dirección, a una velocidad sorprendente. Kikyou dejó salir la flecha, que atravezó completamente a esa cosa, que calló a sus pies. Una sangre azulada la salpicó sobre su hombro, el mismo en que Naraku la había herido hacía cincuenta años.

Gritó. La herida ardía y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. El suelo desapareció ante sus pies y sus rodillas se doblaron, pero no fue a dar al suelo. Algo la sujeto. Unos brazos.

- Eso te pasa por entrometerte en peleas ajenas. - escuchó a Sesshoumaru decir.

**-.-.-.-**

Sintió que su mundo se sacudía. Lo primero que vió al apartar un nuevo manojo de altas hierbas fue a su odiado hermano mayor. Y no sólo eso. Sino que sostenía entre sus manos a una casi desvanecida Kikyou. A su querida Kikyou.

La furia surgió en él con la ferocidad con que arden las llamas infernales, y no intentó contenerla.

- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A KIKYOU, BASTARDO? - bramó, al tiempo que desvainaba a Colmillo de Acero y lo amenazaba con él. Solo amenazarlo. No iba a atacarlo mientras tuviera a Kikyou cerca. El muy miserable... ¿como se atrevía siquiera a tocarla?

Sesshoumaru le miró y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, ignorando su pregunta.

- Vaya, si es mi querido medio-hermano, ¿que te trae por acá?

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! Dime que fue lo que le hiciste a Kikyou

- ¿A ella? - el youkai hizo un gesto de incredulidad. - Nada. ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella, hermanito? Creía que ya no te servía y la habías botado...

- ¡CÁLLATE! - gritó el hanyou, alzandó una onda de energía a su alrededor, y sintiendo un peso de culpa en el estómago.

Si él no hubiera dejado a Kikyou... si la hubiese acompañado... habría estado bien.

- ... Inu... Yasha... - la voz gastada de la miko lo apartó de sus pensamientos, y alzó la vista. Sólo para ver como Sesshoumaru la cogía en brazos y se alejaba con ella, seguido de Jaken y Rin.

- ¡Espera, cobarde! - exclamó InuYasha, pretendiendo seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena ir solo, así no podría ayudar a Kikyou. Más le valía pedir ayuda a su grupo. Sólo debía ver como se lo explicaba a...

- ¿InuYasha?

Volteó lentamente, topándose con unos ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- ... Kagome.

**-.-.-.-**

- ¿Por qué haces esto, youkai? - susurró Kikyou débilmente, mientras Sesshoumaru la llevaba en sus brazos. Este esbozó una expresión irónica.

- Te salvo la vida, miko. Deberías agradecérmelo. - respondió. Kikyou no supo que replicar ante esas palabras calcadas a las suyas dichas anteriormente, y guardó silencio. El dolor que sentía le provocaba inmensas náuseas, pero las ignoró. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el movimiento de los pasos del taiyoukai.

Cuando se hubo dormido, Sesshoumaru fijó brevemente su atención ante su rostro hermoso y pálido. Luego volvió a mirar el camino.

- Eres mi aliada, y yo protejo a mis aliados - le susurró, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírlo. - Yo no dejo solos a mis aliados. No te dejaré sola como lo hizo InuYasha.

TBC...

* * *

**Nya... a mi me ha gustado, y a ustedes? -pasa planta rodante-**

**La verdad la escena de batalla me ha quedado muy chafa. De veras admiro a las personas que logran escribir ese tipo de cosas, o que logran dar suspenso. A mi no se me da ningún tipo de escritura, por eso mato el tiempo... haciendo este tipo de fics. Hay peores, eso me consuela nñ**

**Me ha encantado la frase final... agh! Saqué el lado mono de Sesshi, yupi! n0n y tmb me gustó eso de que le respondiera usando la misma frase que Kikyou había usado con él... no se, como que se crea un "vínculo", sin dejar de lado la frialdad entre ambos, por supuesto.**

**Okap, prometo actualizar antes de Julio (lo se, es mucho plazo, pero ya van a ver que quizás vaya actualizando pa' agosto u.u). La rapidez va a depender de la rapidez con que lleguen reviews. Ya saben... yo lo voy a seguir tenga 1 o 1000, pero unos lindos rrs siempre animan a seguir ;)**

**REVIEWS**

**Pues la gran mayoría los respondí con RR Reply (ahora me esta gustando mucho ese sistema) pero igual no podía dejar de nombraros a todos quienes han apoyado este fic:**

Katti, Liver Girl, MadamKikyo, Griny, Mandy, Soledad de los Angeles (por los dos), Alesitasuricata, Shinu Lady, Leonardo (por los dos), Morgan Sofia (por los tres... no pude hacerlo más largo, el prox si, vale?), ValeChan14 (por los dos), Umineko-chan y Basileia Daidouji.

**Muchas gracias y espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo!**

**GB&GL!**

**Saphir ;D**

**P.D: Atentos a mis proximos oneshots Sesshi/Kik, "La dama del amanecer" y "Deshonrada", que espero subir antes del cuarto capi**


End file.
